


you forgot something

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: Vegeta is on his way to some much needed training, but he forgot something.this is for a kakavege week fic swap game, enjoy xlxl
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	you forgot something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nazerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazerine/gifts).



You forgot something.

Vegeta pulls on his white boots and grabs his phone from the sideboard in the hallway. He was on his way to go and train in the gravity chamber. It had been a long time since he had been in there and he could feel himself gradually weakening, growing accustomed to the slow and easy life he had built here with Kakarot. He spends his days hunting, sparing, fucking and just generally hanging out with Kakarot. There days are relaxed and care-free, as much as he loves his new much more simple life here, weakness was never an option. He has let his training slip for long enough now, he needs to get his routine back on track.

He had reluctantly called his ex-wife to ask if he could still use her facilities to train, they had remained friends after they had broke up and he had moved in with Kakarot, Bulma insisted she was happy for them despite the tears she shed when she first found out. There is no animosity between them, it was best that way for the children.

Kakarot had outright refused to come with him, he said it would be far too awkward for Bulma to see them together, he had also remained friends with Bulma, after all they were friends long before Vegeta was on the scene, but everyone was still growing used to the fact that the two Saiyan’s were now a couple, it was taking a little time.

“Kakarot, are you sure you won’t come with me? Just for an hour” he asks hopefully for the 15th time, this would be the first time he had left Kakarot’s side in the last few months and he sure would feel a lot less nervous if he was leaving with his lover at his side. Kakarot’s smiling face pops round the corner from the front room.

“Nope, sorry Veg, maybe next time, I’m just not ready for Bulma to see us together yet, have fun though baby,” He shrugs apologetically. Vegeta can understand his point of view, and while he wishes they were going together he would never try to force his Kakarot into a position that would make him feel uncomfortable.

“Ok’ baby, see you in a couple of hours” Vegeta says yanking open the front door and going to step out into the chilly morning air.

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something….” Kakarot asks with a cheeky smile. Vegeta smiles back, he loves the playful way Kakarot always looks at him, the gentle adoration in his big sparkly eyes, Vegeta knows he is an incredibly lucky man to have such a hot boyfriend.

“Ha-ha, of course, how could I forget,” he walks back to his partner, placing a hand gently against his cheek, he tiptoes up to place a chaste kiss on the taller mans cheek, a slight rosy blush colours Kakarot’s face. Its so beautiful Vegeta cannot resist leaning in for another deeper kiss. 

Kakarot happily parts his lips to let Vegeta kiss him, his soft tongue very welcome against his own. Kakarot leans into the kiss, his hands roaming up Vegeta’s back slowly, caressing every defined muscle they find on their journey. Vegeta’s body always feels like a dream and today is no different. He is perfection itself, each sculpted part of his anatomy perfectly in proportion to the next. 

Kakarot’s hands reach the back of Vegeta’s head and he grabs fist fulls of his hair and pulls a little, just because he knows how much Vegeta loves to have his hair pulled. The action has the desired affect as Vegeta lets out a little satisfied moan, Kakarot can feel his lovers body becoming tense and his kiss becomes more passionate, more needy. Kakarot matches his fervency and pulls his prince closer, moaning into his mouth, savouring every second of their messy kiss, there bodies flush to one another holding on so tight. Not wanting this moment to end but knowing it inevitably must.

After a few minutes Kakarot breaks the kiss, pulling away softly and smiling down into his lover’s eyes. Vegeta looks down and sees that Kakarot is holding his white gloves in his hands, the little blush is still across his face

“I meant that you forgot these,” He holds the gloves out for Vegeta to take “But thanks for the kiss” Kakarot giggles

“Idiot” Vegeta snaps "why didn't you just say that then" he spits with mock chagrin, snatching the gloves from his hand and turning to leave

“I love you Veg,” Kakarot calls behind him

“Yeah, I love you too moron” Vegeta answers back as he slams the front door behind him.


End file.
